La gare
by Saho
Summary: Naruto est tendu, aujourd'hui il doit aller à la gare accueillir une personne très attendue et particulière.


**La gare**

**Synopsis :** Naruto est tendu, aujourd'hui il doit aller à la gare accueillir une personne très attendue et particulière.

**Disclaimer :** comme vous le savez, les personnages sont la création de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes :** OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Naruto, c'est un texte très léger qui m'a été inspiré…en attendant mon train. Ce n'était pas du tout mon idée de départ pour fêter ce jour mais je préférais cette idée et j'ai réussi plus facilement à l'écrire. Toutefois, je ne jette pas ma première idée, avec le temps j'arriverai peut-être à la coucher sur papier. Je me répète mais je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes, si vous savez éditer un texte une fois qu'il est mis en ligne, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

* * *

Le miroir lui reflétait une image qu'il jugeait enfin acceptable après maints passages de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde et essayage de divers vêtements. Il avait longuement hésité sur sa tenue, voulant quelque chose de décontracté mais qui soit tout de même élégant et qui le mette en valeur. Toutefois, le temps frais ne lui permettait pas d'arborer un simple haut près du corps, il devait se faire une raison de mettre un blouson…mais un blouson « cool » si possible, non abimé et crasseux, pas celui orange, ni celui en cuir…quoique…Décidément ça devenait compliqué et avant de continuer à se prendre la tête il enfila sa veste en jean. C'est ainsi, qu'au bout d'une heure, Naruto sortie de la salle d'eau et s'apprêtait à inspecter son appartement lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure. Il allait être en retard pour l'accueillir ! Il mit ses chaussures à toute vitesse et claqua la porte de son logement, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ils allaient enfin se revoir et Naruto se doutait qu'il serait malvenu de ne pas être là à son arrivée.

Après avoir fourni toutes ses forces pour être à l'heure, Naruto débarqua à la gare de Konoha, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage, les yeux rivés sur le panneau indiquant les trains à l'arrivée. Il repéra le sien et resta immobile sur place, la bouche grande ouverte quand il vit que le train avait une demi-heure de retard. S'il avait su, il aurait pu prendre son temps, ne pas courir et transpirer autant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'installer sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente retirant sa veste pour tenter de retrouver une température normale. Naruto, ne savait pas comment s'occuper pour passer le temps, il n'avait pas prévu ce retard. Depuis quelques jours, il rêvait systématiquement de ce moment, aussi bien éveillé qu'endormi. Il se voyait arriver au bon moment pour voir le train s'arrêter au quai, repérer dans la foule sa silhouette, s'approcher avec une démarche qui aurait l'air féline et l'embrasser à l'en faire gémir.

Au lieu de ça, il avait la désagréable vision d'un pigeon grassouillet qui s'approchait lentement de lui tout en becquetant quelques miettes éparpillées sur le sol. Naruto, avait beau secouer son pied, le volatile ne partait pas. Il en était persuadé, ces bestioles n'avaient plus peur des hommes et seraient prêtes à donner des coups de bec si un être vivant de quelques forces qu'ils soient, ne bougeait pas assez vite pour leur laisser la place. Ces idiots ne comprenaient pas qu'il ne comptait pas leur voler ces fichues saletés, mais bien souvent des idiots en groupe sont plus forts qu'un être seul un peu plus évolué…Il s'égarait dans ses pensées à cause d'eux. Il détestait vraiment les pigeons ! Pour s'empêcher de continuer à réfléchir sur la conquête du monde par ces volatiles, il fixa l'écran des horaires. Ses yeux n'en revinrent pas, à présent le train était annoncé avec cinquante minutes de retard. Pourtant, tout à l'heure il n'avait pas halluciné, il avait bien lu un trois au lieu de ce cinq qui semblait le narguer. Or, depuis qu'il était assis, il ne s'était écoulé que dix minuscules minutes. Naruto, ne put s'empêcher de souffler devant son rêve qui s'éloignait.

A ses côtés, se tenait une vieille dame qui remarqua l'air abattu de Naruto devant l'écran.

_ Vous avez l'air tendu jeune-homme, vous attendez peut-être votre bien aimée ?

Naruto la dévisagea incrédule, pouvait-on donc sentir si aisément son stress ? Il regarda la dame et le sourire qu'elle affichait. Il en était certain, elle était en train de l'imaginer en prince charmant et sentait qu'il allait devoir faire attention aux mots qu'il allait employer.

_ J'attends effectivement une personne qui m'est chère et son train a du retard ça n'aide pas à patienter dans le calme.

_ Vous me rappelez mon défunt mari lorsque nous étions qu'un jeune couple avant nos fiançailles. Il paniquait à chacun de nos rendez-vous au point de trembler comme une feuille. J'ai toujours trouvé son comportement adorable, sa tension était pour moi la plus belle preuve d'amour, il me montrait ainsi à quel point il tenait à moi.

Elle affichait un air nostalgique. Elle reprit pourtant le fil de la conversation.

_ Avez-vous pensé à lui offrir des fleurs ?

Devant l'air stupéfait de Naruto, la veille dame, songea qu'elle avait du être impolie en lui parlant de la sorte.

_Excusez-moi jeune-homme, je ne voulais pas me mêler de votre histoire. Je voulais juste vous apporter mon aide afin que ce moment paraisse magique pour vous deux.

_ Ne vous excusez pas, c'est juste que votre suggestion était, comment dire, plutôt saugrenue. Voyez-vous la personne que j'attends n'apprécierait que je lui offre des fleurs, elle serait plutôt du genre en me voyant ainsi à me les jeter à la figure.

_ Oh…C'est une jeune-fille bien particulière et qui semble avoir son caractère. Je présume que ce doit être un point qui la rend spéciale à vos yeux, dit-elle souriante. Naruto tentait de lui rendre ce sourire malgré sa légère crispation. Il était embarrassé et ne savait que répondre aux propos de sa voisine. Heureusement pour lui, la vieille dame semblait d'humeur bavarde.

_ Pour ma part j'attends le train qui me mènera chez mon fils. Je viens d'être grand-mère. Je partirai donc avant vous et je ne pourrai pas voir l'élue de votre cœur mais si vous le souhaitez je peux vous tenir compagnie pendant ce laps de temps, cela vous évitera d'angoisser tout seul.

Devant l'acquiescement de Naruto, elle décida qu'il était temps de se présenter.

_Je me prénomme Chifumi et vous ?

_ Moi c'est Naruto, enchanté.

_ Naruto ? C'est un prénom original. Votre bien aimé, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? A-t-elle…

_ Puis-je vous demander un service ? La coupa Naruto. Pourriez-vous me garder ma place le temps que j'aille me chercher à manger ? Je vous en remercie, enchaina-t-il ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il s'éclipsa en essayant d'être le plus naturel du monde. Il n'osait regarder Chifumi, pensant lire sur son visage soit de l'incompréhension ou pire la déception due à sa fuite, car ce n'était rien d'autre que ça.

C'est l'estomac noué qu'il revint à son siège, tenant un bento et une bouteille d'eau.

_ J'ai du vous paraître impoli, dit-il timidement.

_ Nullement ! Je vous l'ai dit vous me rappelez mon défunt mari. J'imagine que vous devez être intimidé dès qu'il s'agit d'elle. Devant le visage rosi du jeune-homme une expression espiègle se dessina sur son visage. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et sur un air de confidentialité lui dit.

_ Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble cette personne pour vous mettre dans cet état, pensez-vous pouvoir m'en parler un peu ?

_ Vous parler de cette personne…euh oui…Ses cheveux sont noirs ainsi que ses yeux, une peau très pâle qui contraste énormément, sans imperfection, parfaite. C'est le mot, physiquement parfaite. Vous voyez elle a une élégance innée et aux premiers abords peut sembler froide et hautaine mais il n'en est rien, c'est juste une carapace, derrière se cache la personne la plus pure que je connaisse. Elle est entière, ne faisant pas de demi mesure, elle prend tout sérieusement qu'il s'agisse de ses études ou bien de ses relations…J'ai beau savoir que si nous sommes ensemble c'est qu'elle le veuille aussi, c'est si récent nous deux que je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle n'est peut-être pas montée dans ce train ou bien que tout ceci est un signe du destin.

_ Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, vous l'avez dit vous-même c'est une personne sérieuse et si elle a accepté votre amour ce n'est pas pour le jeter aussi facilement. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

_ Durant les vacances, sa famille vit à la capitale et j'y étais juste pour un séjour avec mes parents et je l'ai croisé dans une boutique alors que j'étais perdu. Sur le coup, je l'avais bousculé et je me suis pris une d'insulte et un air supérieur s'était posé sur moi alors instinctivement j'ai lancé une flopée de jurons à son encontre et seul un sourire méprisant m'a répondu me laissant seul dans la ruelle. Comme je n'avais pas le choix, je lui ai littéralement couru après pour lui demander mon chemin et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de sa beauté. Bien évidemment ça aurait été trop idyllique si j'avais pu obtenir son aide et j'ai décidé de suivre ses pas, aussi bien pour l'embêter que pour en savoir plus. Je crois qu'à ce moment là on peut parler de coup de foudre pour moi, pour mon ami ça n'a pas été aussi immédiat, enfin je ne crois pas, rien n'a laissé paraître le contraire en tout cas. Mais je me suis obstiné et l'ayant vu entrer dans une maison, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de sa demeure. Je l'ai attendu dès le lendemain et j'ai fait ainsi pendant quelques jours, allant aux mêmes endroits. Nous avons fini par nous parler vraiment et petit à petit j'ai réussi à lui plaire, je l'ai vu à son regard, lorsque la froideur avait disparu puis a quelques rougissements sur son visage si blanc. En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie embrassé en premier, ce fut l'inverse, j'ai su après qu'à ses yeux je tardais à agir et que bien que la patience fasse partie de sa nature, les questions sur mes sentiments envers sa personne, l'énervait...Et puis, j'ai du rentrer chez moi, et mon ami commençait ses vacances de son côté, un voyage à l'étranger. Depuis nous ne nous sommes pas revus, bien qu'on s'appelle ou qu'on s'écrive. Nous avons repris nos études et là, pour quatre jours, nous serons ensemble. Demain c'est mon anniversaire, glissa Naruto, inconscient d'avoir parlé autant d'un sujet qu'il adorait.

_ Ne pourriez-vous pas faire vos études dans la même ville ? La vieille dame le regardait attendrie devant ce jeune-homme qui venait d'ouvrir son cœur si facilement et cette histoire qui lui semblait si belle.

_ J'y ai songé. Mon ami étudie la psychologie et son université est très renommée, son souhait serait de devenir plus tard pédopsychiatre, la détresse des enfants lui parle et aimerait de ce fait pouvoir les aider à avancer dans la vie malgré leurs traumatismes. Quant à moi, j'étudie le sport et je pense juste à l'enseigner or l'université de la capitale sont pour ceux qui veulent pratiquer le sport à un haut niveau.

Une annonce dans le haut-parleur le coupa dans ses explications, le train de Chifumi, sa vieille voisine, était annoncé.

_ Je suis désolée Naruto, je dois y aller mais vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps à patienter, elle va arriver et vous serez heureux. Profitez-bien de vos quelques jours ensemble et au plaisir de vous revoir qui sait un de ces jours.

A peine, la vieille dame partie, que Naruto entendit des gloussements. Il leva la tête et aperçue deux jeunes filles qui le regardait ouvertement amusée. A peine eut-il posé ses yeux sur elles, qu'elles se levèrent et s'assirent à ses côtés, l'encadrant.

_ Je me présente, je m'appelle Sakura dit celle arborant des cheveux courts et rose

_ Quant à moi je suis Ino enchaina une fille à la longue chevelure blonde.

Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour les attirer ainsi à lui, bien qu'il se doutait qu'elles avaient du espionner sa conversation avec Chifumi. Son calvaire serait-il sans fin ?

_ On trouve que tu es un gars super romantique et c'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de t'aider nous aussi. Naruto regarda celle qui avait pris la parole, la prénommée Sakura.

_Oui, ajouta sa comparse, tu as bien pensé à ton image mais franchement les chaussures ce n'est pas ça…

Il observa ses pieds et remarqua que dans son empressement il avait enfilé ses chaussures de sport toutes boueuses.

_ Bordel, jura-t-il élégamment.

Ni une ni deux, les filles sortirent mouchoirs et bouteille d'eau et sans poser de question lui nettoyèrent les chaussures. Finalement, Naruto leur était reconnaissant et ils se mirent à parler et découvrit que la fille à l'air guimauve étudiait la médecine et l'autre était dans une école d'art. Ils en arrivèrent même à échanger leur numéro de téléphone.

C'est alors, que le train tant attendu fut annoncé et Naruto se leva comme si un ressort l'avait éjecté de son siège. Il fit quelques pas sur le quai, suivit par deux ombres curieuses.

Les deux jeunes filles virent qu'il rougissait à vue d'œil et se doutèrent que sa bien aimée était en vue. Voulant absolument la voir, elles restèrent en arrière bien que leurs parents respectifs étaient en vue, chargés de paquets. Elles se contentèrent de leur faire un signe de la main sans prêter main forte, trop attentive à toutes les silhouettes qui pourraient correspondre à la description de la petite amie de Naruto. Tout en scrutant la foule, elles ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer un très beau jeune-homme qui s'avançait vers…Naruto. Sakura et Ino se lamentèrent sur le fait qu'il ne les accostait et importunait en outre leur nouvel ami. Or ce qu'elles virent les clouèrent sur place. Le nouveau venu semblait arriver à faire rougir encore plus Naruto et cet exploit le rendait fier de lui. Naruto était statufié, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, seuls les mouvements de son torse trahissaient une respiration rapide. C'est alors que l'inconnu mit fin au supllice et très lentement se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Une chose inattendue se produisit, le baiser fut rendu au centuple.  
Le couple finit par se séparer et Naruto, prit la main de son ami et se dirigea vers ses récentes amies, gêné et heureux à la fois.

_ ben euh…je vous présente Sasuke, celui que j'attendais.

_ bon…bonjour dirent-elles en chœur, toujours sous le choc. Très bon goût Naruto.

Pendant ce bref échange, Sasuke se disait que décidément, Naruto parlait trop, qu'il racontait sa vie au premier venu. Certes il avait en partie raison mais il valait mieux qu'il ignore que son petit-ami l'avait fait passer plus ou moins délibérément l'espaces de quelques minutes pour une femme. L'essentiel était que pendant ces quatre jours, il ne serait qu'à lui et qu'il pourrait lui faire passer un anniversaire inoubliable.

* * *

Note de fin : comme je le faisais remarquer au début, c'est un texte très léger, qui ne se prend nullement au sérieux. J'ai une grosse faiblesse dans les dialogues, il faut que j'améliore ce point. Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner à votre avis.


End file.
